Breaking Up is Hard to Undo
by Shananigans402
Summary: It took 6 weeks for Juliet to forgive Shawn. 2 weeks to let him move back in. 1 week for him to graduate from sleeping on the couch. Now it's been 2 weeks and they only have one more barrier to get past.


I don't own Psych or the characters (unfortunately). Also I borrowed the story title from a Saved by the Bell episode, I figured I'd give credit because I don't want them to sue me either.

This is just an idea I had after last week's episode, basically it deals with the aftermath of 7x07. It briefly deals with Juliet forgiving Shawn, but the most important part is obviously the smut and their real reunion.

* * *

It took a month and a half for Juliet to forgive Shawn for his confession at Lassiter and Marlowe's wedding. Six long weeks during which Shawn was miserable on the inside and trying to brush off concern from others by cracking jokes. Henry and Gus knew he was hurting, even Juliet could see he was in agony when she'd returned home to find him moping on the couch. Despite his best attempts to get her to understand, she hadn't been ready to forgive then. As they stood in their house feeling the silence and tension fill the room, she'd brought up going to Miami for a while to visit her family. Shawn could see it for what it really was though, she didn't want to stay with him in their house, which they'd only just settled into, as long as he was there. As much as he wanted convince her to stay in their new home because he couldn't imagine what it would be like to wake up every morning without her next to him, the guilt that he was filled with reminded him this was all because of him. He offered her their house and packed his bags to head to Gus's place. He wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't go back to his parents house, it was still way too soon after that whole incident.

Gus had been incredibly supportive and hadn't minded Shawn crashing on his couch…at least until Rachael and Max returned from their trip. Even though Gus had been polite enough not to directly kick him out, Shawn wasn't stupid and knew he was overstaying his welcome. He wished Gus was still single, not just because then he wouldn't have to leave after the first two weeks of seeking refuge at his best friend's, but also because it physically caused him pain to see Gus and Rachael so happy together while Juliet wasn't speaking to him.

He tried calling her every day the first week they were apart, until he received a stern voicemail in return asking him to give her space. It hadn't been the words that affected him as much as the voice that spoke them; she sounded so broken while trying to be resolute. He hated that he was what had caused that pain and didn't call back again.

On the day he told Gus he was leaving his apartment, he could see the relief on his best friends face but he'd tried to mask it with fake disappointment as he told Shawn that he would really miss their guy time. That sentiment had lasted all of about 5 minutes before Gus was eagerly helping him move his bags downstairs. As much as Gus cared for his best friend, he had a serious girlfriend now; a girlfriend who had a kid at her place, which meant his apartment was the only place where they could spend the night together. Dealing with a brooding Shawn was definitely not a replacement for that.

During the final four weeks before Juliet forgave him, Shawn became Woody's temporary roommate. While Shawn had encountered many bizarre experiences during his lifetime, this had to be the weirdest. Still, the coroner had been kind enough to take him in and offered to let him stay as long as he liked, and for that Shawn was grateful. As unsettling as the living situation was, Shawn was relieved to discover Woody did not live in the morgue; although his house had a disturbing amount of zombie posters and books on embalming.

It wasn't a particularly remarkable Wednesday when Juliet walked into the Psych office, but that simple action changed the day from bland to momentous. Gus was the one who noticed her entrance first and tried to catch Shawn's attention as he jerked his head to indicate to his friend someone was there.

"Dude, what are you doing? You look like a possessed bobblehead" Shawn said with a look of confusion as he stared at his friend.

"Shawn" Juliet said softly from the doorway, an ever so slight smile on her lips at how ridiculous the two best friends were. As annoying as their childish antics could be at times, she'd really missed it over the past six weeks.

"Jules?" Shawn tensed up at hearing her voice before slowly turning in his chair to make sure it was really her. His breathing became shallower as his heart rate quickened with the wave of emotions that hit him when he saw her. Out of respect for her wishes, he hadn't tried to make contact with her after the voicemail she'd left him. He'd even stopped taking cases from the police department knowing that would probably make her even angrier. He'd also stayed away from the station because he didn't think he'd be able to see her every day at work without breaking down.

His gaze flitted over her, trying to convince his brain that what he was seeing was actually there. Her hair had grown out a bit, probably not noticeable to most people as it was only about half an inch longer, but nothing got by him; that was his curse. His stupid curse that got him into this whole mess. He realized she probably was there for some other reason than to have a staring contest with him, so he quickly rose from his chair and cautiously approached her, scared that if he came too close she would run away. "I've missed you" he murmured quietly when he was standing in front of her, the pain of having her gone evident in his voice.

"I just…I have some…I mean, I'm a pharmaceutical salesman too!" Gus stammered as he tried to find a reason to leave the office and give them some privacy. He hurried out of the door, not even remembering to grab his sample case to keep up pretenses.

Juliet let out a chuckle at that and Shawn let out a nervous breath before doing the same. He'd really missed the way she laughed.

She slipped past him to walk to the couch. By the time she'd sat down and turned towards him, he was already seated next to her, having followed behind her like a lost puppy.

"Shawn" she started slowly as she focused on remembering what she'd rehearsed in her head so many times over the past few days. "I'm sorry I haven't called in a while…I know you must have been worried." She caught his gaze as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his expression was still one of surprise and apprehension and she wasn't sure if he was even hearing her right now. "Every time I was going to call, I was afraid you'd just try and explain or make jokes…and I knew it would just make me angry again. I just…I needed to process everything and try to understand on my own. I was just so mad Shawn" her eyes flashed with a bit of anger and she shook her head "Our whole relationship was based on this enormous lie…but even after I came to terms with why you lied in the first place about being psychic, I just couldn't understand why you never came clean to me."

Shawn swallowed roughly and looked down to avoid her gaze, he knew he wasn't supposed to interrupt to defend himself but it was killing him to just sit and listen to how much hurt he had caused her. "I didn't want to lose you Jules." He said quietly but insistently, he needed her to know that it wasn't because he liked lying to her or he wanted her to in the dark about the whole thing. It was the fear of having her walk out of his life forever that had kept him quiet all these years.

"I know" she replied, which surprised him enough to have him snap his head up to hold her gaze. She smiled softly at his look of bewilderment "After I finally got over being mad at you and tried to see everything from your point of view, that's what I realized. I'm not trying to sound egotistical, but I knew you never came clean because I was too important to you, and I only know that because you're the most important person in my life Shawn. Even when I was so mad that I could barely see straight and all I wanted to do was punch you right in the stomach, I still wanted to be curled up in your arms and have you comforting me. That made me even madder for a while, but then this past week I was the most miserable I've ever been without you and I realized I wasn't even mad anymore, I just missed you."

Shawn tried not to get his hopes up, he knew he didn't deserve to have her forgive him but he wanted it so badly. His hand slowly slid across the space between them on the couch to cover her smaller hand and he nearly melted in relief when she turned her hand to entwine her fingers with his.

"It's the hair" Shawn replied with a happy smirk "The softness, the lushness, the Axe product in it, it's like catnip for women."

"Shawn" Juliet said with a scolding tone in her voice, she couldn't say she was surprised to hear him making jokes, but not so soon after she'd been so genuine. She glanced up at him and was surprised that the lightheartedness of his words was in stark contrast to the raw emotion on his face. The expected happiness and relief were there, but she was taken aback by how much love was evident in his expression.

He raised their clasped hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. "I'm so glad you're taking me back Jules…and not just because I've been living with Woody for the past month."

Juliet laughed at that and a smirk played at her lips "Yeah I heard about that…a couple weeks ago Woody asked me if it would be inappropriate for him to offer you a consolation snuggle…that definitely required some explanation."

"I'm pleased to report, you're the last person I've snuggled with. Bunnies on the other hand, I've snuggled with many of those little furballs in the past month. Bunny therapy really is the best kind of therapy."

She smiled at that and reached out to gently cup his cheek, she hadn't even realized how much she'd missed his childish behavior until just then. But she was glad she had him back in her life in all his annoyingly immature glory.

"So…should I call Woody and break the news to him that I'm moving out?" He asked curiously as he leaned closer to his woman with a gleeful smirk.

Juliet tensed at that, something that Shawn picked up on as he slowly leaned back. "I uhm…" she trailed off as she chewed her lip, "I think it would be best if we just hold off on that for a little bit. Just until we get back into the groove."

Shawn glanced down, trying to mask his disappointment. He wanted nothing more that to go home with her and leave the last six weeks behind them, but he wasn't about to argue with her. "Okay…yeah that sounds good" he said and forced a smile. "Is it too soon to take you out to dinner tonight?"

She smiled and shook her head "I'd love that."

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at 7." He beamed happily and followed her to the door. He leaned in for a kiss and was dismayed to have her turn her head so his lips ended up catching her cheek instead. "See you later Jules."

"Bye Shawn" she replied with a wave as she headed out to her car.

. . . . . . . . . .oOo.

It was 2 weeks after their reunion date that Juliet allowed Shawn to move back into their apartment. Although Shawn suspected it might have been longer if not for all the horror stories he shared with her about living with Woody. The final straw had been Woody's TMI night in which he'd sat on Shawn's bed and shared every sexual encounter he'd had in great detail, all the while completely oblivious to the younger man's discomfort and blatant attempts to get him to leave his room. As traumatizing as that night had been, Shawn was at least grateful it caused Jules to take pity on him and let him move back in.

The first night in their place, Shawn had noticed Juliet was on edge as they got ready for bed. He didn't want her to regret letting him move back in, so he offered to take the couch that night. He wasn't sure if he'd been glad that his suggestion had visibly caused her to relax or upset that it had. Ever the loving boyfriend, he'd moved to the couch for an uncomfortable night's sleep that night. And the next night. And every other night that week.

It wasn't until one morning when she saw him trying to work the knots out of his back and wincing at his sore muscles that she allowed him back in their bedroom. Shawn had been ecstatic to be permitted back in their bed, only to realize she would still slightly tense at his touch at night. During the day, they could hold hands and he even managed to get a few quick kisses in, but at night he could almost see the guard she put up that prevented him from getting too close.

It was now three weeks after he'd been allowed back in bed. For a while he'd felt like they were roommates or friends at an awkward sleepover; they were technically sharing the bed but with each on their own side. Fortunately, one night he'd awoken to find her cuddled up with him in her sleep. He wasn't sure if that first night had been an accident or on purpose but she didn't hesitate to snuggle up with him every night since then.

As pleased as Shawn was that they were basically back to normal during the day: they were laughing, flirting and kissing just like they did before Carlton's wedding, he couldn't help but be frustrated every night when they returned home. It wasn't that Jules treated him differently behind closed doors, they would still joke around when making dinner and cuddle up to watch movies every night. As soon as they climbed into bed though, Juliet would give him a quick goodnight kiss before cuddling up and closing her eyes.

To say he was sexually frustrated was an understatement; he'd passed frustrated weeks ago when Juliet still wasn't speaking to him. By now, he was in agony. His amazing, sexy girlfriend had forgiven him and that was fantastic…but he knew that ever since he came clean she'd become guarded. Slowly he'd gotten her to relax more and more around him and gotten her to trust him, but she was still very much guarded sexually. This was the last barrier they had to overcome before things got back to the way they were. As much as Shawn wanted to give her time to adapt to everything, he was seriously hurting not being able to touch her or have her soft hands exploring him again. He was dying to be inside her again, to have her writhing under him and moaning his name. Even just remembering what it was like to be with her was enough to get him hard these days and although he'd knew Juliet had noticed his predicament several times, especially when he woke up with a serious case of morning wood, she would only ignore it and focus on something else.

As much as it killed Shawn not to be able to have sex with his girlfriend, he was terrified that pushing her would earn him a one-way ticket back to Woody's. He was convinced that his confession had made her so angry with him, that she was still struggling to have sexual feelings for him again.

That changed one night when Juliet had left to take a bath; Shawn hadn't thought much of it and continued playing video games. Upon going to the kitchen to get a snack, he'd passed right by the bathroom and paused when he'd heard a moan. That made him retrace his steps and press his ear against the door to hear better. Music was playing from inside, but it didn't cover the sound of another long moan followed by the sound of his name. Shawn smirked gleefully to himself; his unbelievably hot girlfriend was in there getting herself off to fantasies of him. While normally he wouldn't have hesitated to go in there and help her finish, he knew he was still on precarious footing after the wedding incident and he didn't want to jeopardize anything.

Just knowing though that she not only was horny, but having fantasies about him was enough to make him content for the time being. He'd tried to hide his pleased smirk when they'd gone to bed that night, but his joy only doubled when he managed to get in an even longer and more passionate good night kiss before she'd pulled away to turn out the lights.

It had been very hard to control his desire that night since another part of his anatomy seemed just as pleased with the evening's turn of events as he was. He was only able to fall asleep that night after hatching a plan to try and get past the final barrier keeping them from being the world's most perfect couple again.

. . . . . . . . . .oOo.

"Shawn?" Juliet called out as she walked into their house and dropped her keys in the bowl by the door. She silently hoped he was still at the Psych office so she could have some time to take care of herself before he came home. She knew she should feel guilty for having thoughts like that when she had a very hot boyfriend who was more than able to get her off extremely well. But ever since he had come clean to her, the thought of being so exposed around him made her involuntarily tense up. She was trying her hardest to make things go back to normal and she didn't want to keep unintentionally punishing him after she had forgiven him, but letting him have so much control over her when she was at her most vulnerable…she just wasn't sure she could handle it.

That didn't mean she wasn't dying for him though, it was as if her brain was at war with her heart while various parts of her body all duked it out. Her brain and the more intimate parts of her anatomy wanted her to give in to his affection; however, her heart was putting up a shield and caused her body to seize up whenever he made a move in bed. She'd grown accustomed to just taking care of herself in order to relieve the sexual frustration, and at this point she was just used to the conflicting urges and ignored them as long as she was still able to get off.

"Shawn?" she called out again as she made her way to the bedroom, she'd been nervous last night about taking care of herself in the bath when Shawn had only been in the other room, but she'd been seriously horny from how charming he's been during dinner and as far as she knew, he hadn't noticed. So no harm, no foul.

"In here Jules" Shawn called from the living room, which made her wince in dismay, so much for an afternoon alone to relieve her urges. She managed to get her disappointment under control though and she put on a happy smile before walking into living room. "Hey Shawn, you're home early" she commented as she went over to where he was sitting on the couch and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, light case load. Figured I'd come home early and surprise you…with this." He said as he made a big show of revealing a bottle of pineapple massage oil.

She smirked in amusement at that and cocked an eyebrow "Oh yeah, what's that for?"

"Well Jules, it's called _massage_ oil, I think it's pretty obvious. I know you've had a long week at work so I figured I'd help relieve some of the tension." He tried to his smirk and just gave her an innocent smile instead.

She bit her lip at that, wondering if her crazy urges were causing her to hear things or if he had made that last word sound dirty. "Hmmm" she murmured as she chewed on her lower lip. Her heart was trying to put up its walls to shield against anything intimate, but her body was too damn horny to listen. "I suppose that might help loosen me up."

Shawn was unable to hide his wolfish grin at that as he eagerly stood up and motioned toward the bedroom "After you Jules."

She made her way to the bedroom and slowly took off her suit jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. However, she waited until she was lying on her stomach on the bed before removing her bra, she didn't want to tease Shawn too much in case her damn body decided to betray her again and prevent her from enjoying his touch.

He eagerly bounced into the room after her, unable to contain his excitement at the opportunity to seduce Jules. If he managed not to screw this up, they could finally make everything right again. For a moment he paused at the foot of the bed, letting his eyes wander over her exposed back as she lay patiently, waiting for his touch. It had been 11 weeks, nearly 3 months, since the last time they were together and he was having a hard time believing it was actually happening.

He watched her shift to get comfortable and the slight movement caused him to panic for a brief moment as he worried that she'd changed her mind about the massage. That moment of panic was enough to convince him not to waste any more time and he quickly kicked off his shoes and socks before climbing on the bed to gently straddle her hips. He poured some of the pineapple scented massage oil into his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it up before letting his hands travel along her upper back to her shoulders. The quiet moan that escaped her lips from the contact was enough to make his eyes slip closed as he tried to reign in the surge of desire.

He took his time working out all the tension in her shoulders, thoroughly enjoying each little noise of contentment that she uttered. His hands were never idle as he massaged every bit of her exposed back, giving her the best damn massage she'd ever had. A few times, she shifted underneath him, her hips rubbing against his inner thighs and only worsening the evidence of arousal in his pants. He finally had to stop when his hands were to the point of cramping up from overuse. "Feel better Jules?" He asked as he stretched and massaged his hands, leaning back a bit while his knees remained firmly planted on either side of her waist.

Juliet was disappointed when the massage ended, but then again it had gone on for quite some time and she felt more relaxed then she had in ages. She slowly turned around to lie on her back, not noticing the way her leg brushed against the bulge in his jeans or his sharp intake of breath at the sensation. She was so carefree and content that she was completely unaware that she was lying topless in front of her boyfriend that she hadn't had sex with in almost 3 months, at least until she noticed the way his eyes darkened as they ran over her chest.

She blushed under the intensity of his gaze, flashing back to the first time he'd slept over at her place. His eyes had a similarly intense gaze, only a goofy smile had played on his lips as if he was a teenage boy seeing boobs for the first time. Now, there was no silly grin, his face only showed desire and something she couldn't quite place. She raised a hand to run through his hair, wondering what seemed off. A slight breeze ran through the room, causing her nipples to tighten even more than they already had from his mind-blowing massage. She watched as he licked his lips as he observed her body's reaction and it was then that she realized what was different.

He wasn't doing anything. Sure he'd just given one hell of a massage and was currently looking at her like he wanted to pounce, but he was sitting back on his heels with his hands digging into his thighs as he just watched her. The look on his face that she hadn't been able to place before was restraint, or possibly pain from holding back, maybe a little of both.

This was so unlike the Shawn Spencer she knew who was impulsive in just about every aspect of life; he'd never come close to being restrained in the bedroom, except of course when she actually put him in restraints. Watching the near-agony displayed across his handsome features, she knew it had to be killing him to not touch her. She also knew it was because he was afraid of having her flinch at his touch. Her heart swelled at how respectful and careful he was being, and she knew her body couldn't possibly tense up anymore. Not after seeing how he was completely at her mercy, ready to do anything for her. Hell, he'd foregone sex for almost three months and hadn't once made her feel pressured.

Her eyes slightly teared up as she looked at her amazing boyfriend and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she saw how dismayed he seemed by her unshed tears. She knew he thought that things were over for tonight; however, she was about to prove him wrong. She reached out to grab a handful of his shirt to pull him down for a loving kiss. He returned the kiss with just as much emotion, cautiously deepening the kiss and teasing her tongue with his until they were both breathless. When she pulled away for air, she kissed a path over to his ear "Shawn" she whispered, taking a moment to enjoy the way he shivered at the way she purred his name. "I think we should find a better use for those skilled hands of yours" she murmured as she placed her hand over on of his and slid it off his thigh to lead it to the top of her pants.

He let out a surprised gasp when he heard that and was even more startled at where his hand ended up. "You mean uh…you want me to…?"

She smirked at his reaction and moved her hand to rest on top of his other hand and gently led this one up to cover one of her breasts. "I want you to touch me, I want to feel your hands on me and your fingers inside of me. I want you to kiss me hard and full of passion. And I need to feel you inside of me." She watched his eyes slipped close as he let out a husky sound of desire. A smirk played on her lips as his hands started moving on their own, one began massaging her breast while the other worked quickly to undo her pants. She followed his example and reached out to free him from his jeans.

"I want you so much baby" Shawn moaned, his body practically melting in relief at finally being able to touch her again while at the same time growing tenser with his hardening arousal.

She grinned and let one hand reach up to stroke over his cheek while the other pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. "I want you too Shawn. I want to stay up all night to thank you for your patience. I want you to make me scream your name to let the neighborhood know we're back. But most importantly…" she trailed off and held his gaze as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked along his length, she waited while he recovered from the moment of bliss before continuing "I want you to fuck me like only an amazingly talented, guaranteed arrest, sexy as hell private investigator can."

Shawn's eyes widened at that, up until then they'd avoided the topic of him not being psychic. Hearing her acknowledge what he really was without a hint of resentment thrilled him beyond belief and turned him on even more. His lips crashed against hers as he pulled her in for a fiery kiss to thank her for what she'd said.

She eagerly responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. As hard as it was for her to wrap her head around the fact that he wasn't psychic, she had to admit it was way more impressive that he was able to solve all those cases without supernatural help.

When he broke the kiss and started nibbling along her jawline, she let out a sigh of contentment, which brushed against his ear. "Did I tell you how sexy it is that you're able to solve all those cases without spirits helping you?"

He smirked at that and leaned back to look at her "No you didn't…but I really like hearing that" he replied as he finished kicking his pants and boxers all the way off and into a heap on the floor before working to get her pants off, wondering if his amazing crime solving skills were a turn on for her. "Am I even cooler than The Mantis?"

"The Mantis turned out to be the bad guy Shawn" she reminded him as she shimmied her hips to help him get her panties off. Once the rest of her clothes joined his in the growing clothes pile at the foot of the bed, she wrapped her legs loosely around his hips to nudge him closer.

He took the hint and moved back over her, letting his eyes explore her body as he did so. "Well yeah…but during that period of time when you idolized him and ran out of our dates to go to crime scenes…am I even more awesome than that?"

She chuckled at his immature insecurities and reached up to run her hand through his hair. "Seeing how I forgave you for lying to me for seven years…and how I'm currently lying naked under you, I think you know my answer to that."

Shawn grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, letting his hand slip down her stomach and gently brush along her wet folds. He watched as her eyes slipped closed and her lips parted with a moan at the contact. His fingers tickled her clit as he thoroughly enjoyed the look of pleasure on her face. "It would still make me feel better if you said it Jules."

Her eyes snapped open at that, unable to believe he was focusing on something so stupid at a time like this. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Well…" he started as he slid his hand to the side so he was gently caressing her inner thigh instead "This might be a very torturous day for you."

She gasped at both the loss of his touch and what he said; however, she was too stubborn to give in. Using her defense training, she had him on his back with her straddling him in a matter of seconds. "After three months of no sex, are you really going to hold out on me?" She asked as her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she raised her hips until she could rub the tip of his cock into her clit, causing them both to let out pleasure-filled moans.

"Uh-uhm" Shawn started, trying to hold strong but ultimately failing as the head of his cock became soaked in her arousal. "No" he conceded with a sigh. His hazel eyes met hers as his hands moved up to massage her breasts, his thumbs gently teasing her nipples. "But please just say it Jules" he begged softly.

She smiled at how adorable and desperate his plea was "Shawn, what you're able to do amazes me way more than the Mantis ever did. Now let's stop focusing on old cases and get to the fun part of the evening."

His grin was blinding as he nodded his agreement and moved one hand down to stroke along her slit.

She slapped his hand away though, after their long hiatus she was way too horny to bother with extended foreplay. "I need you inside me Shawn" she explained to her confused boyfriend as she used the hand still wrapped firmly around him to position him by her entrance. She sank down on his length with a whimpery groan, temporarily forgetting why she'd given this up for nearly 3 months. The way his cock stretched and filled her felt absolutely incredible and she clenched her muscles around him to show her appreciation.

Shawn was having an equally blissful experience as he found himself deep inside his girlfriend "Damn that's good" he moaned as his hands stroked over her hips, gently rocking her back and forth to create some friction.

She seconded that sentiment with a nod and leaned in to brush her lips against his as she slowly lifted herself until just the tip was still in before slamming herself back down. She captured his groan with a hungry kiss as she began riding him. She started off slow but as their kisses grew more sloppy and frantic she leaned back so she could increase her pace, sliding up and down his shaft while Shawn pistoned his hips to meet her mid thrust.

With how long it had been since they had last had sex, they both knew it wouldn't be long to reach their climax. Not that either of them were complaining, there would be time later in the evening to have slow, passionate low making. This was merely a hard and fast celebration of their reunion.

Shawn was so delighted to finally have sex with his beautiful girlfriend again that he couldn't focus on any one thing for more than a moment. His hands ran all over, caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples, sliding along her sides, grabbing her ass and toying with her clit. Every thing he did drove Juliet that much closer to orgasm and while she kept one hand firmly planted on his chest for stability, the other snaked around behind her to fondle his balls, unintentionally causing her back to arch even more and giving Shawn a great visual as his eyes were drawn to the bouncing objects in front of him.

After a particularly hard thrust down on his cock, Shawn was the first to lose control and climax, he came forcefully into her with a series of moaned expletives as she continued to slide up and down his length, she squeezed her muscles tightly around him to extend his pleasure as long as possible. Juliet wasn't far behind though and had an intense orgasm rip through her as she shouted her boyfriend's name.

As soon as her toe-curling climax ended, she sagged forward onto Shawn's chest. "Mmm so good" she murmured and placed a soft kiss over his Adam's apple, which caused him to let out a happy murmur.

His arms tightened around her as he struggled to catch his breath, "As hot as that make up sex was, let's never ever fight again. Ever." He rambled as he lazily stroked through her hair, unwilling to even imagine going through the hell he'd been through the past few weeks ever again.

"I think that can be arranged, as long as there's no more secrets you're hiding from me." She teased, but glanced up at his face to see how he'd react to that.

He nodded in agreement and returned her gaze "Well, if I'm being honest…Declan didn't really eat all those crème brulees, Gus and I may have helped. And when you were on your bowling date with that guy after speed dating…I wasn't actually sponsored by Lego, I'm not what you would call 'a professional bowler' I hope that's not still a deal breaker." He paused and watched as she tried to hide her smirk "On the bridge in Vancouver, I wasn't cool with keeping things platonic, and I wasn't very good at it either…especially in my mind, it could get very dirty in there Jules." She swatted at him and he chuckled.

"You're an idiot," she muttered, but grinned as she leaned in to kiss him.

"But I'm _your_ idiot" he said happily and nuzzled gently into her neck.

She hummed in agreement as she cuddled up with him, utterly relaxed and content "I love you Shawn."

"I love you more Jules" he told her as he looked at his girlfriend, feeling more satisfied than ever before because she knew his secret and was now in his arms again. Nothing was standing between them anymore, she was his again and he was completely hers. A smile spread over his face as he let his fingers play with stray tendrils of her hair; he was filled with the sudden urge to have a talk with Frank. And Lloyd. And also Gus for good measure.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, I tried to proofread and catch as many as possible, but this story was written and edited quickly because I wanted to post it before the new episode. I wanted the freedom of following up last week's episode how I wanted and not having to work in stuff from the new episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review, I love them and live for them, even the critiques (though the love-filled ones make me happier).


End file.
